


16 For What?

by EgocentricBerry (SkiiDiesu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Happy Birthday Tobio, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Smut, Solo act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiiDiesu/pseuds/EgocentricBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kageyama's birthday... but he stood by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 For What?

**Author's Note:**

> {A One-Shot}  
> Happy birthday to my favorite character in this show.  
> I pushed time on this day to write this for you. I love you more than any of my favorite characters. I wish you the best and keep on fighting!  
> My lil volleyball dork ;w;

It was Kageyama’s birthday, and the teenager was alone. He went to practice, went through the school day, and back to practice and the whole day he was quiet. No one knew. It was like an ordinary day, he never bothered to tell anyone either, even when Hinata begged and called him stupid names for not admitting when his birthday was. Well… Now he was sort of regretting it, but he wouldn’t allow himself to feel that kind of remorse or regret over a birthday. Though it was his 16th birthday… It didn’t matter. The setter just went home, hoping to at least find his family there, but all there had been was a cold dark home, and a cake on the kitchen counter. A note from his mother saying ‘Emergency meeting, me and dad had to fly out. Invite some friends over and split the cake! Happy birthday Tobio!’ But all the raven did was toss the note, and open up his cake, and dug in.

He thought over who to invite, he knew Hinata would make it, but him being alone with the hyper teen was a headache enough. Daichi was busy with Sugawara, they had to study for a test, Tanaka was feeling sick, and he wasn’t exactly close to Tsukishima or Yamaguchi to have them over at his house. Kageyama sighed softly, losing his appetite for the cake. He dropped his fork inside the box and closed the lid, walking over to his room. On his little walk, he placed his earbuds into his ears and just let the music play. Music was his escape whenever he was off the court, it made him feel less lonely. It was quite often that Kageyama was alone in his house actually. His parents were always running off on business trips and whatever, he just didn’t expect it to be on his birthday….

Flopping down on his bed, he sighed and closed his eyes, and the next song that clicked on was True Love by Halfway to Hollywood, the song Oikawa had showed him in middle school. It was literally the worst time for that song to click on and the teen felt even grumpier. The little crush Kageyama had on Oikawa had always been there. It died once the third year had left middle school and they went their separate ways, but after seeing the third year yet again at their practice match, all those feelings came crashing back down. There was no lie in Kageyama’s mind that everything he and Oikawa did in middle school was real, and on that last day, he remembered yelling at Oikawa to not mess with his feelings if he didn’t feel anything, and before that could be resolved, Oikawa Tooru had graduated and left. But this song, it held every playfulness Oikawa had, it held whatever emotion Oikawa had for Kageyama in it - or so he thought. He wasn’t even sure anymore, but the thought of Oikawa was now flooding his mind, and he was way too lonely to be feeling these emotions now.

‘Out of all times…’ The little raven sighed, and flipped onto his belly as the music pounded into his ears. He remembered Oikawa sitting in the storage room with him and playing the song out for him. So vividly he remembered the older kid leaning into him and kissing him just as playful as that beat was, before it turned into a serious kiss. But Kageyama felt the smirk that played on the others lips as they kissed. He could almost feel how Oikawa had grasped at him and pulled him closer into his lap, showing Kageyama new things they could do with their mouths, and what feelings hands could do just by how they grasp onto things….

“Hnnn…” Tobio let out a frustrated grunt right into his pillow. He really didn’t want to think about this but his feelings and mind both ganged up against him and he did. And now he had a problem. “I hate him so much…”

The now flustered teen turned onto his back again and closed his eyes, his mind flashing in and out of the song as images lined up with each word. Every word, he remembered what he and Oikawa had exactly done, and he was craving the older boys touch so badly. What was better than birthday sex? He had Oikawa’s number still, he just never bothered to text the other, and the other never bothered to contact him either. So how awkward would it be for Kageyama to ask him to humor him over the phone for just one night? It WAS his birthday after all…

Without fully thinking it through, Kageyama’s hand shot out to his phone and pulled it close. Opening up to Oikawa’s contacts he just stared at the name. It didn’t even say Oikawa, it just said Tooru. He never called the grand king by his first name, but it meant something to him to be able to put it in his phone. Now his thoughts were catching up to him. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t call Oikawa because there was a possibility that he would be shot down, and he figured simple masturbation would be better than a heartbreak, because surely, this birthday was already crap, there was no need for it to be utter hell. Instead, he clicked away from the contact, clicked back to his music, and put the song on repeat.

Closing his eyes again, he let the thoughts consume him again. Moving his hands to the places Tooru had touched him that day. Hands sliding up to his chest, pinching down on his own nipple, twisting it and tugging it lightly. He bit his lip as he teased his chest. Eyes clenched tightly, his other hand slipped back down into his shorts. He couldn’t pace himself like that day. He knew what he wanted and it was already hard to resist it. His hand clamped around his member tightly, but his strokes were long and teasing, imitating what Oikawa might do and he huffed out low. Hips bucking up into his palm, trying to urge himself along, but still he teased himself, bringing it all the way down to the base before back up. “Nnn..” He turned his face into the pillow, embarrassed at his own actions but with the imagination he had at the moment, it was all Oikawa doing it to him. Oikawa was bringing his hand up and down on him. Oikawa was teasing the tip of his sensitive cock, tugging at the foreskin slightly and fondling his balls. It was Oikawa who had kissed him there and sucked on him, who had taken his whole hard cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, sucking and licking him like he knew what he was doing. The heat of that mouth….

“Nn- ahh…” Kageyama sighed out lowly, clenching his eyes more tightly, jerking himself off, hard. Now that he was older, he knew he wanted to tangle his fingers into those stupid curly brown strands and force his old tormentors throat down on him. Well, now that that thought was in his mind…. “Fuck….”

The King had been so wrapped up in his imagination, he hadn’t realized how bad his hips were bucking up into his palm, just how bad he was pushing his face into the pillow and how soaked his hand was with his own precum. How his hand had naturally moved over the tip to move that slickness all over his member. His moans coming out low and puffed out, face beat red as he panted. He really wanted the touch of his former senpai. Taking the hand that had been teasing his nipple on and off, he put his fingers into his mouth, and sucked on them. Turning himself over, he went into the position Oikawa had him last. Ass out, back to him. The last time he was like this, he was being fucked against the volleyball bin and that’s what he had as support. Just the memory of how innocent he felt that day. His legs were shaking and his cock was leaking out precum so much that there was a puddle on the floor. His hands just clutching at the edge of the bin as he was rocked by his senior.

Those fingers of his were now wet, and he made no second thought about moving them right to his asshole. He never had sex outside of Oikawa, and this was the first time he was actually touching himself over the other, or at all. He already knew what the feeling was though, so it didn’t scare him to push his fingers into his own tight hole. He gasped out at his own pleasure and closed his eyes again, gritting his teeth. He pushed those fingers into himself deeply, rocking his hips back to help. All he could do was huff out, and grip his pillow. Kageyama’s mind was so stuck on the past in the moment that he was just taking his fingers as if it was Oikawa, but it wasn’t enough. Two fingers were not enough so he edged a third in and rubbed his fingers up against his walls. “Haa~” He moaned out low, bowing his head, clenching his eyes. This was getting worse. Tears were filling his eyes as he rode his fingers, curling them into himself and brushing them against his pleasure spot.

“Oikawa-san…” He whispered, despite the music blocking out his own voice. “Motto... “ And with that, his own fingers pushed even deeper and he gasped out again, a low choked moan leaving his throat. His hand was basically moving to its own pleasure, pushing, curling, pressing, rubbing all on it’s own, leaving Kageyama to be a shaking, whimpering little mess. Just a little more, a little faster, he pushed his fingers into himself a little harder. It was amazing how trained he was to stay quiet. He could imagine Oikawa leaning over him and whispering to him that they would be safe as long as they were quiet. Yes, he would stay quiet if that pleased Oikawa, he didn’t like being loud to begin with.

“Almost…” He warned himself lowly. The feeling of Oikawa grabbing his chest, pounding into him harder and harder as the senior got off on his tight ass, the feeling of his nipples being squeezed hard.  Just the thought, just the thought…! “Nnnn!!”

Kageyama cringed and shivered as he came into his hand, the white fluid squirting out and quite a bit of it too, the tension was a lot more than he thought, and it felt like a load off his shoulders. With his face damp with tears, hand and bed sheets a mess, he just flopped onto his back away from the mess, hand away from himself. He stared up at the dark ceiling, the song still on repeat. The little king was panting, and silently crying. What he truly wanted for his birthday was Oikawa… and he didn’t understand why the other wouldn’t notice him in a good way. It hurt. To know he had been used, to know that the other didn’t really care, left him with a lead just to drop him. Tobio’s first love, gave him everything and took it all away at once, and thus it was the heartbreak he had managed to suppress up until now. And it hurt like hell…

Well… it would have hurt like hell had his phone not vibrated at that moment. The tired setter slowly tugged his phone close before picking it up and clicking to his messages, just to read…

**From:** Tooru

 **Msg:** Happy 16th Birthday Tobio-chan!~ Hope you’re having fun!


End file.
